The present invention relates to an engine control apparatus for marine use, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling both engine revolution (throttle control) and change of "ahead(forward)"-"neutral"-"astern(reverse)" (clutch control) of a small craft or boat, for example motorboat and so on, which are remotely operated by a single operational lever in a cockpit.
As a conventional engine control apparatus for marine use, there has been known a device shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 114197/1984.
In the device, as shown in FIG. 6 for example, when a driving disc 52 supported with an axis on a housing 51 is rotated by means of an operational lever 53 in a certain domain (a certain angular range) including neutral position, only a clutch arm 54 rotates and a change operation of "ahead"-"neutral"-"astern" of a clutch is performed through a clutch operation cable 55 (including a cable end rod, and so forth).
Further, when the driving disc 52 is rotated over the above-mentioned domain, only a throttle arm 56 rotates and power of the engine is governed through a throttle operational cable 57. In this case, when the throttle cable 57 is pushed, the engine is accelerated. That is, the engine is a "push-type-engine". However, the device is designed such that the device can also be applied to a "pull-type-engine" which is accelerated when the throttle cable 57 is pulled.
When the device is applied to a "pull-type-engine", an operating plate 61 which has a cam roller 60 engaged with a cam groove 59 of the above-mentioned driving disc 52 is removed, the inside of the plate 61 is turned out, and is attached to the device again. And further, the plate 61 is pin-jointed to another engaging hole 62 of the throttle arm 56.
Therefore, in the above-mentioned conventional device (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 114197/1984), when the device adapted for a push-type-engine (or a pull-type-engine) is applied to a boat having another type engine i.e. the pull-type-engine (the push-type-engine), the work of re-assembling is very troublesome.
Further, the device of FIG. 6 has a free throttle lever 63 for independently operating the throttle when the operating lever 53 is in the neutral position.
That is, a link 64 is laid between the free throttle lever 63 and the throttle arm 56 so as to rotate around a pin 67, and an arc-shaped cam groove 65 is formed in the link 64.
The cam groove 65 slidably receives a cam roller 66 fixed to the top end of the free throttle lever 63, and the cam roller 66 engages with the cam groove 65 with, so to speak, linear-contact. Therefore, a disadvantageous abrasion occurs in the contacting part. Moreover it is necessary to rotate widely the operating plate 61, when the engine is accelerated through the free throttle lever 63. Therefore, there are some problems that the mechanism is complicated, and assembling and adjusting works and maintenance of the mechanism are troublesome.
The object of the present invention is to provide an engine control apparatus for marine use, in which the same operability as the above-mentioned conventional device is held, mechanism is simple, and assembling and adjusting and maintenance are easy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be easily applied to a different type of engine, i.e. an engine having a different operating direction of a throttle cable.